shambleprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyree
" And that's it baby! Full house! " Nyree (originally named Michelle Lovelace) is one of the main characters of Shamble Project. She was once a legendary gambler that lived in the Provincia slums until her transformation as a Shamble. Many people know her as one of the field researchers within the society. Backstory As a child and before her transformation into a Shamble, Nyree's family was in poverty for a very long time due to her father's lack of long-lasting jobs and her mother's reliance on government funding. Nyree was also the child of five and was the oldest out of all of them. When Nyree turned fifteen, she went out to find employment somewhere to help support her family. Her family always persisted that she didn't need to take care of the family, but Nyree refused to allow her family to go homeless. She went through several jobs but was either fired for her aggressive personality or the job was temporary. Nyree didn't have much time for her personal life and didn't have much excitement throughout her first few years as an adult. The only real friends she had was her family and a few co-workers that could stand her. When Nyree turned twenty-two, she decided to go to a casino with one of her co-workers. Only to attempt gambling for the first time. Nyree had always been good at reading people and practiced card games with many of her younger siblings, who had nothing better to do in the summer. Nyree decided to gamble a few dollars and gave it a spin, only to end up winning several games and leaving the casino with her pockets full of money. Some claimed she was cheating, others saw a great potential in her. That said, Nyree decided to attempt gambling and only became better and better at reading people and managed to win almost every game that she participated in. Her family saw it as an addiction, but Nyree saw it as a way to fund her family and give them the life they deserved the moment they were born. Nyree's father had been working a low-paying job and was making far less than his own daughter, who wasn't afraid to gamble excessively high amounts of money, items of precious possession, and even going as far as her own home. All because she knew she would win. Within weeks, Nyree's family was living off of gambled money. Her mother was overjoyed by this, but her father found it to be very dangerous and saw the risks of it. He warned Nyree of the dangers of gambling and gambling with the wrong people. But she saw no problem with it, as she could protect herself and was prepared to fight. One night, Nyree was about to leave the casino after another successful night of gambling. However she was cornered and chased by a gang known as the Raiders, who competed against Nyree that night. Engaging in combat with all of them, Nyree fought off the four gang members and retained many scars from the brutal fight. Just when she was taking a few deep breaths, she was attacked by the Corrupted. Which sent her unconscious and allowed the Corrupted to seep into her wounds, nose, and ears. Corrupting her into the Nyree seen in Shamble Project. Nyree's body was said to be found by Intoxication and Hecate and was carried to the society. Where she was forced to live the lifestyle as a Sham of Society. Nyree felt like she should return to her family, yet she felt discouraged by the fact that she ignored her father's warnings and could not find the strength to return to her family. Nyree shields her discouragement by being obnoxious and jocular. Personality Nyree comes off as unnecessarily rude, confident, and a bit disrespectful to many of the different Shambles within the society. Some are intimidated by her strength and her aggressive personality. She isn't afraid to say what she thinks, loves to tease others (especially Pandemonium), and has a knack for gambling. While some are repulsed by this, others find it incredibly exciting and love to listen to Nyree's jokes and find her humor to be hilarious. Raven has especially taken alight to Nyree's humor and is commonly seen teasing Pandemonium alongside her. Occasionally, Nyx attempts to join in on the fun but Nyree tends to push her away due to her loud voice and overexcited personality. As a child, Nyree lived a poverty-filled life, so she has a soft-spot for people struggling and is commonly donating money that she's won to charities. She does it in private though to keep her reputation. Some fans have labeled Nyree as "butch" in response to her masculine personality. Powers Nyree's powers include the ability to use ice magic and superhuman strength in her legs. A lot of her skills in the game have ice-affiliated damage, Nyree's kicks are said to be able to break someone's rib cage and perhaps do permanent damage to the spine. Due to this, Nyree prefers to engage in fist-fights rather than perform kicks. She body builds her arms and legs to keep up her strength in and out of combat. Like all Shambles, when Nyree's skills in combat are used, her hands glow alongside her legs. Pandemonium labels her as one of the strongest forces they have but claims her personality is what makes her weaker than what she really is. Nyree claims otherwise though. Involvement in Shamble Project wip! Skillset Trivia * Nyree is the tallest and heaviest member of the main cast. * Nyree is canonically a lesbian. ** It is hinted she has a crush on Hecate, who identifies as lesbian as well. But Nyree feels like she could never make it last forever. ** Nyx asks Nyree if she can go on a date with her in Chapter 2, but Nyree denies it because she thinks Nyx would be ideally the worst date alive. Category:Shambles Category:Cast